


【宝可梦paro/扉泉】何日归乡

by yeahtmd



Category: Naruto, tobirama - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahtmd/pseuds/yeahtmd
Kudos: 3





	1. 我，闪光沙奈朵，公的

我，沙奈朵，异色闪光，胆小性格，特性心灵感应，划重点，公的。澄清一下，我对女装大佬没兴趣，自小梦想进化成超能战士.艾路雷朵，至于怎么变成长裙飘飘的超能女皇，呵，问我训练师去。

我的训练师千手扉间先生，典型的孵闪狂魔。你要是看见大街上有个白毛蹬着自行车，背包里五个蛋配一只鬼灯，十有八九是他。

据说我是路边偶遇的闪光，他瞧见我蓝色的头罩高兴地直接丢球上来，收服之后查看性格特性——好嘛，一拍大腿也没过问我愿不愿意便决意让我进化为沙奈朵。

可怜我36级满怀期待巴望着成为酷炫的超能战士，哪知进化之光一闪而过，洒家长裙飘飘尽态极妍，真真翩若惊鸿矫若游龙，气得我当即用心灵感应骂了声mmp。

主人说我命中注定沙奈朵，进化即会心灵感应与人沟通，宛如一出生即开三勾玉写轮眼，如此天资怎能暴殄？喂喂，写轮眼是什么鬼，您丫串频道了吧？

事已至此还能咋地，又不能退化，乖乖当各路本子里的“女主角”。册那，走街上总有男的朝我吹口哨、喊我“老婆”，好想精神强念弄死他们。

主人在旷野抓怪时不慎从岩石上跌落摔断胳膊。全队用脚走路的怪里数我最高，一米六抬着一米八，其他伙伴在旁协力，以屠宰场运猪的阵势把主人送到最近的医院。

唉，真是不让宝可梦省心。

也不能怪他啦，下雨天手机信号不好，恰好有一通来自老家的语音通话，他夹着电话机指挥我跟野怪斗智斗勇，一分心脚踩空么摔跤哇。

我跟主人不是本地户口，老家在五大国地区的火之国，我几个月大时跟他来外地做研究，对老家反而没啥感情。他以前貌似搞宝可梦禁术研究，那种很有争议、会被锤政zhi不正确的东西，不过仗着家族势大，行事低调也没人找茬，照样老婆孩子热炕头美滋滋。呀，不对，LGBT家庭不能乱说“老公老婆”，会被男拳女拳不男不女拳锤“体位歧视，性别歧视”，阿弥陀佛，咱家不是故意的，重新来——照样“伴侣”孩子热炕头喜洋洋。

敲黑板，我主人，老白毛，英年早婚——虽然已经差不多离了。

听师兄师姐唠嗑得知，在我出生前发生了很可怕的“事件”，直接导致婚姻破裂，两人自此不复相见，加之各种原因离婚手续没办下来，他们目前处于分居冷静期。

主人带着宝可梦回老家牧场，明面上从良不搞禁术，我也是在老家期间抓获的。几个月后他听说外国有极巨化的全新对战方式，便带上我和另一只怪漂洋过海，师兄师姐留在农场看家。

我本不太想来，然而运气太差，依据《宝可梦物种保护法》，国外对外来物种限制严格，扉间的主力队多被拒签，只好带上能过审的。

今天老家来消息，说本地对外来宝可梦的签证放宽，且要与五大国地区对战联盟联动，以及……不好意思，最后一句我没听清主人就摔了。

主人摔得不严重，左胳膊右手指骨折，位置很尴尬，没法自己签手术协议。我怀疑他是不是脑子摔坏，居然让我替他签协议？！朋友，谢谢侬哦，心灵感应沙奈朵也不是万能的好哇，我连手指都没有啊喂！

天无绝人之路，手机图鉴显示附近有位列表好友，打车过来顶多一小时，赶紧呀，我主人躺病床上等开刀呢，列表好友再不济也是个人呐！我自说自话给对方发了条信息，说主人受伤在医院，要人类来签手术协议书，请速来。我没有手指好歹还能戳手机屏幕，全队六只怪，其余五只不光没脚甚至没手，唉，这什么队伍啊！

“您老撑着点，列表好友答应马上到。”我用心灵感应告知主人，向他展示手机界面。

扉间用未伤的右手小拇指滑动屏幕，瞧见来者何人直接一肘击砸我头，骂道：“你什么木鱼脑袋，发消息前不看看对方是什么鬼吗？”

“列表好友能是......哎呦不好意思。”您给自己哥的夫人，啊呸，同性伴侣，政zhi要正确，阿弥陀佛，给他备注“早更老妖怪”。虽然大家能理解更年期妖怪是哪位，但是、但是、真的很mean。

大约半小时后，宇智波斑骑着他的喷火龙来了，果真兵贵神速。主人听见脚步声，不声不响地朝我翻俩白眼。诶诶，你朝宇智波斑翻啊，冲我撒气有意思吗？

“在你面前的是血火同源宇智波，火焰宝可梦大师，全级别对战之王，暴怒时比喷火龙还凶暴，闲着没事结婚找了个令人时时刻刻上火，除了他自己没人觉得比吴彦祖还帅的先生的……”

“心灵感应用的不错啊，报幕挺响。”宇智波斑瞪我一眼，“后面几句可以忽略，多余。”

册那，我也不想啊，TM一紧张就心灵感应，胆小性格怪谁咯？

斑看着很凶，人还蛮好的，爽快签下手术协议书目送主人进手术室顺带咒他早死早超生。他瞧我们六只浑身上下被雨淋得，又累又饿堪比死了爹跑了娘的留守孤儿，心一软给我们买零食吃。卧槽，主人平常可抠啦，果丹皮花生米都不给买，开心~

队伍里蛇姐.美纳斯资历最老，她看着小白毛长成大白毛，主人漂洋过海都没舍得丢下她。

蛇姐跟喷火龙挺熟，我们在医院走廊等手术结束，两只怪有一搭没一搭聊天扯皮。我困得很，吃饱以后靠在蛇姐的尾巴上打瞌睡。

“老家还好吧？侬还好哇？”蛇姐小声询问，“听说这边要开放签证了，格么是不是……”

“暂时没那么快，宝可梦全球联盟要考察一下形势。我跟斑这不就来探探路嘛。”这头喷火龙说话一股爷叔味，特别像弄堂口打麻将的老阿爹。

“那个、那个、泉奈会不会来啊？这都分居三年多了，他俩还是老样子，真是让人愁。”

“听说办签证呢，十有八九要过来。”

泉奈是哪位啊？分居三年多的前q……前民事伴侣，我他丫的早晚死在zheng治不正确的嘴上。

后来我睡死过去啥也不知道。

总结一下，我猜主人从老家得知签证开放，前任要带着一堆怪杀过来，过于震惊才脚踩空摔跤。我说您老怂什么呀，不就是一前任嘛，地方那么大咱们跑快点躲远点也不一定遇得到啊，遇到了还能打起来啊？

老男人真麻烦。


	2. 我主人的哥哥是冠军

骨折小手术嘛，宇智波斑刷卡结完钱骑上喷火龙退场，挥挥衣袖深藏功与名，他真的好好哦，就是凶。

我原以为借主人受伤能休息几天，然而想得美。他丫躺两天便办理出院，转身投入旷野抓怪孵蛋的人生大业。老白毛上辈子或许是只母鸡吧？孵蛋成瘾是病，得治。

旷野雾气缭绕，视野朦胧，正是抓捕妖精系宝可梦的好天气，主人乐得像个二百多斤的孩子，尽管表面波澜不惊，可是我听得到他内心雀跃的尖叫。

扉间跑得快，看见野怪仿佛离弦箭羽，嗖的一下消失在浓雾里。额滴个神，跑慢点会死吗，视线那么差，万一野怪从草丛跳出来打你咋办？你得跟牢我，不然我怎么保护你？右手指前几天刚骨折，扔精灵球比八十岁老太太还慢，球揣兜里没掏出来先被野怪秒杀。

主人走丢了，准确的说我跟丢了。

我从小跟着训练师，独立作战能力差，倘若被围殴凶多吉少。大雾天气我也不敢大范围心灵感应，引来敌人白给人头么尴尬哇，只好漂浮在原地等主人回来找我。

主人你是不是忘记自己养的是胆小极速沙奈朵，TM丢我一个人在野外我会怕的呀！我看着厚厚一层雾感觉天要塌了，主人没准抛弃我直接放生。不要啊，我不要饿死荒郊！

“靓女，你没事吧？”

一转头，瞧见半空中有张大嘴——救命啊！耿鬼啊！幽灵克制超能，毒克制妖精，它的两个属性完美压制我，打上来超痛的！

“你咋傻了？”耿鬼朝我做鬼脸吐舌头。

“不要过来、离、离我远点，我主人马上来接我，你不要过来！”主人快来救我啊！

“哈哈，你也走散啦！”对方捧着胖肚子哈哈大笑，“巧咯，我也在找主人，不如我俩搭个伴？”

啊咧，家养耿鬼？瞧这厮肥头大耳膀大腰圆，笑得像弥勒佛毫无戾气，应当在家备受疼爱，风餐露宿的野怪可没这等悠哉闲适。

不好意思，我是只正经沙奈朵，不理陌生宝可梦，而且老子纯爷们，叫我“靓女”几个意思，没礼貌！

我坚持留在原地不乱跑，耿鬼也赖着我不走，说自己人生地不熟还是乖点别惹事——哼，别以为我不知道你心里那点小九九，不约不约。

没多久主人折返回来找我，可把我给急得。

主人摸出树果给我，“朵朵你下次跟紧点。”

“你倒是慢点啊！”甜桃果好吃。

陌生耿鬼嘶溜窜到扉间跟前，伸出巨大的舌头从上到下将他舔个遍，舔完张开大嘴巴假装要吞人入腹，哎呦好恶心。

“鬼鬼？！”主人啪叽推开眼泪未干的我，扑上去抱住耿鬼，“好久不见，我哥呢！”

啥？你俩认识。

阿巧的爹遇上阿巧的娘生下了阿巧，命中注定巧了！通过我心灵感应翻译，得知耿鬼与主人的亲哥柱间一起来考察，结果不靠谱的柱间走丢了，没错，训练师走丢。我们带他回市区的宝可梦中心，主人联系他哥来接。

千手柱间，第一位入驻宝可梦名人堂的对战冠军。宝可梦对战分赛级和单双打，各个赛级赛制冠军不同，哪天十几个冠军齐聚一堂也没啥奇怪，而入名人堂则需要大本事。

千手柱间活跃的年代只有单打6vs6模式，结果他丫脏啊，你能想象自己踌躇满志要杀个你死我活然而对方各种沉睡粉、麻痹粉，时不时给自己回个血，一局90分钟，三局两胜起码270分钟，膀胱爆了谁赔啊！

正因为有这么坑爹的训练家，逼得宝可梦联盟改赛制——单打只许3vs3，官方开始推崇双打，逐渐细化对战分级制度。然并卵，该牛的大佬依旧牛掰，最终宝可梦联盟秉承“打不过就加入”原则将其招安，如今人家已经是联盟高级官员。

前几天的宇智波斑跟千手柱间两口子，夫夫二人在各自的对战赛级属于只要坐上冠军位置便不挪屁股的老赖，同样已被招安。

啊，你说这俩打起来会怎样？我怎么知道，拳击比赛的90公斤级和75公斤级能搁一起讨论吗？傻。

平日里主人跟他哥视频语音，我隔着屏幕见过柱间，没啥感觉，但是绝对绝对没有吴彦祖帅，宇智波斑挑男人滤镜太重，美颜开过了啊喂！

柱间抱着耿鬼一阵嚎，耿鬼也特别配合，主从二人一副劫后余生多年未见再相会的模样，至于么？

亲兄弟隔三差五视频，面对面反而没那么多话，长兄如母嘛，主人一直嫌他哥啰嗦得像个老妈子。这不，没聊两句还怼起来了。我光顾着跟漂亮护士小姐姐玩耍，不晓得具体怼些啥，估计是主人没怼赢，气得拍屁股走人。

主人背上包朝我招手，“朵朵，走啦。”

离开宝可梦中心，主人在人来人往的街道上被他的影子一爪按倒，周围温度骤降——影子宝可梦耿鬼，藏匿在敌人的影子中吸收环境热量。册那，要开打吗？

我平日负责心灵感应充当翻译，极少上场对战，柱间是对战冠军诶，他的宝可梦一个能顶几十个吧？可怕。

大街上宝可梦对战并不稀奇，没破坏公物袭击路人大家只会主动绕开，再说我站旁边呢，有事儿训练师不会自救吗？

脸贴地快被拍成大饼脸的主人命令道：“月爆。”

死马当活马医，打不过也得打，我一发月亮之力轰上去，成功炸出耿鬼。柱间悠哉悠哉晃过来，朝满脸灰的主人送上虚假关怀，好似自己宝可梦袭人与蒸煮无关，装什么白莲花。

“哎呀，谁让你跑那么快，我喊你你不听格么我只好这样咯。”柱间召回耿鬼，“活该。”

主人一咬牙，丢出队里最能打的固执性格谜拟Q。喂喂，您老可得想好咯，咱家QQ比较好战，开招收不住手，万一有个三长两短亲兄弟闹掰多不好。

“您悠着点，对方是冠军的耿鬼啊。您几斤几两重大家心里都有一棵碧绿的大树，不作死就不会死，前几天刚出院护士小姐姐还没忘记你叫啥就再进去多尴尬。”啊咧，我怎么一个不小心把实话都感应传输出去了？

白毛怒瞪着我，“闭嘴，不对，闭心电感应！”

两只怪从市区打到郊外，谁都不想扰民损物赔钱嘛，关键没钱。咱家谜拟Q跟耿鬼差距有点大，而且属性不占优势，我悄咪咪在后头放冷箭协助，然并卵，二打一也搞不定。

轰隆隆——

册那，地震啦？怎么肥事？瞧我吓得说话漏风。

周围是本地的矿区，近年传统能源衰落，原本兴盛的采矿业萧条。在这里对战不会影响陌生人，况且该地的宝可梦大多生活在矿洞和地底，只要脑子没病不去人家地盘上撒野就很安全。

难不成除我们以外还有哪个对战傻x在附近搞事情？

轰隆隆——

宝可梦如潮水般狂躁地涌出矿洞，随即开始大量极巨化——总共十几只极巨化！能想象眨眼间被一群十几米高的哥斯拉包围的窘境吗？

宝可梦世界由于自然环境差异，各地有独特进化方式，五大国地区流行mega进化，而本地则可以极巨化。专业名词听不懂？打个比方，我在火之国可以开仙人模式，在这儿能开须佐，国情不同开挂方式不一样，明白不？哎呀，我又串频道了。

主角开须佐有条件限制，起码得万花筒写轮眼，极巨化也按基本法：野怪必须在特定时间地点，且维持时间很短。因为极巨化消耗自然能量，你用完了周围小伙伴没得用，绝不可能大量野怪集体暴走。

正常人肯定扭头细软跑，我蓄好力准备瞬移带主人逃到稍远的大城市躲灾，可惜他不是正常人思维——千手兄弟大傻x，为了保护身后的城镇，决意成为偶像，哦不，决意阻挡眼前的极巨化宝可梦，为居民争取时间直到救援队到来。

主人你清醒一点，你哥是冠军你不是！你的王牌队伍留在老家农场耕地！我们六只怪适合帮你孵蛋、野外考察，并非专职作战啊！

“尽量拦下他们，直接打倒更好。”

柱间的冠军队员得令后开始虐菜，完全没在怕。单兵作战能力强凭等级碾压一招放倒一个；干扰手麻痹、催眠对手，队友大范围技能补刀，快速清屏。

我们家比较废柴，苟在大佬身边清小怪蹭经验。我么更孬，躲在训练家身边美其名曰“保护主人”。

嗷——

苟不住了！扭头发现后面还有，估计有几只漏网之鱼跑身后去，运气“太好”极巨化反扑回来。主人在心里骂了句脏话，看起来一副胸有成竹的样子，唬谁呢。

总不能丢下主人自己跑啊，我可不想被钉在沙奈朵的耻辱柱上。眼前的龙头地鼠有钢属性克制我诶，当然它们不一定会钢系绝招，万一会的话……咔嚓。

“你先躲进精灵球里，千万别出来。”扉间掏口袋摸球想把我装回去。

“现在就我一个战斗力你把我装回去，瞧不起谁呐？你要死了我缩在球里以后业界怎么混呐？您细软跑吧，这儿我顶着，！”

“闪光6v沙奈朵千里挑一，死在野外还不如卖掉。”

……主人，心电感应时不要什么实话都往脑子里蹦。我反手将傻x兄弟瞬移出去，你俩赶紧给我滚，tmd老子一肚子火气。

不良混混妹霸凌女同学视频看过没有，我俨然变成挨打的倒霉蛋，被野怪放大招轮——翠果，给我打烂这只沙奈朵的嘴。咦？好像混进了奇怪的东西？  
  
噼里啪啦、稀里哗啦、啪啦啪啦。感觉肝儿都震碎了，别问我宝可梦有没有肝，没解剖过自己不知道，但我觉得应该有，因为真的好疼啊。我出生三年多没被野怪这么轮过，看来我短暂平凡的一生到此结束了。  
  
撅过去，歇菜。  
  
  
不好意思，没死成。  
  
感谢我的小伙伴。在我马上被多只龙头地鼠大卸八块之际，伙伴们毫不畏惧地硬杠敌人将我解救出来，成功熬到救助队增援。话说之前我将千手兄弟不偏不倚丢到市区宝可梦中心，救助队送我急救时正好跟主人打照面，这业务水平牛吧。  
  
我受伤事小，野怪暴走事大。  
  
本地原计划开放签证，加入宝可梦对战联盟，以此振兴经济。现在倒好，宝可梦无端暴走差点把联盟派来考察的高官打死。倘若没扯上柱间，事情没准能压下去，扯到么命中注定倒霉哇。幸亏柱间是传奇冠军，打怪如砍刀切菜，换个水平菜一点的试试？  
  
柱间接到联盟总部的命令要求彻查此事，公家一堆烂摊子哪儿顾得上死白毛，连夜带着宝可梦离开。我很高兴柱间滚蛋，可他借走了美纳斯，因为他自己没有对本地水域熟悉的水系宝可梦。  
  
“蛇姐走了。”我望着千手柱间的背影十分不舍。  
  
扉间表示无语，“拜托，临时借用而已，小题大做。”  
  
“主人你干吗不用美纳斯和你哥交换一下，他的怪都好优秀。”优秀到即使没有原主人具体指挥也能镇场清屏，可谓将战斗刻在DNA里。  
  
“不要，我孵那么多蛋，找一只再培育就好。”主人果断拒绝，“能打不等于优秀。”  
  
“可、可他是冠军诶。”  
  
主人鄙视地白我一眼，“冠军又不稀奇，我想的话也能拿冠军啊。”  
  
真臭屁，你倒是拿一个给我看看呀！  
  



End file.
